1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention are directed towards bendable or foldable display devices, and methods of manufacturing the display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device includes an encapsulation unit, a bottom substrate, and an organic emission structure disposed between the encapsulation unit and the bottom substrate, etc. The conventional OLED display device typically includes a glass substrate as the bottom substrate and/or a top substrate. As manufacturing techniques of the OLED display device have been developed, the glass substrate is replaced with a transparent plastic substrate (e.g., a polyimide substrate) having flexibility, to manufacture a flexible display device having the flexibility. Further, the flexible. display device has been researched and developed to have various shapes. The flexible display device should be completely bent or folded to display images on both sides of the display device (e.g., top and bottom surfaces of the display device). However, since the flexible display device may have a polarizer, a touch screen panel, a window, a bottom film, etc., the flexible display device may have a large thickness, and it may be difficult for the flexible display device having the large thickness to be completely bent or folded. When the flexible display device is bent or folded by force, the flexible display device can be damaged.